


I could be lemons (I could be tigers) - Art

by ashka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: (May Be Added In Later), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And some Photoshop, Arranged Marriage, Artist's First Work In Years, Bad Art, But That Is A Phoenix, Colour Pencils, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit relationship, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, So I Added Him In, Some Key Scenes Missing, Surprise Guest Character, That's Not Actually The Stone Of Scone, Your Fic Was Missing A Key Person Author, accidental crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashka/pseuds/ashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "I could be lemons (I could be tigers)" [now with bonus artist commentary ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆] </p><p>Fic summary: An everybody AU where Thorin and Thranduil have to get married to seal an alliance between the elves and the dwarves. Bilbo objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be lemons (I could be tigers) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I could be lemons (I could be tigers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214156) by Anonymous. 



> This was drawn as part of Bad Bang, a fest for badfic with accompanying badart illustrated by people who can't draw.

[](http://imgur.com/a2jJNll)

I chose to illustrate what I thought were _several_ key moments in the fic, as well as one important scene the author missed （￣～￣;）. In the centre, the focus of attention are Thandruil and Thorin grimacing at each other. You can sense their palatable dislike yet despair at having to do this. In the back is Bilbo expressing the tragedy that is his life. (You can see the scones he was making. I bet they were good, because of course Bilbo is a good cook).

The important wedding celebrations of axe throwing and altar banging are commemorated with poignant depictions of those events. On one side we can see Legolas and Gimli holding hands in a way that foreshadows their future nuptials. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧You can see the diamonds strewn in their path to show the glorious future that they're going to have. Especially since Legolas is wearing the ring! Did you guys catch that? I thought it was very clever myself （＾＿－）≡★ And of course Gandalf with Fawkes. I'm very proud of Fawkes. I think he came out extremely well. 

Now one of the things I was really looking forward to when I claimed a Hobbit fic was Smaug. It was a teensy weensy bit disappointing that he didn't appear but I drew him happy on a pile of gold so we all know that he has his bit of happiness too. Full disclosure I used a [reference](http://imgur.com/gOHPrxc) （○゜ε＾○）

I'm a little disappointed there was no sex scene since I was really looking forward to that! But I had a lot of fun and will be happy to illustrate the Legolas/Gimli fic when you write it author ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
